


No Homo

by sowish



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gay, in which the day old statement is lauren's favorite saying, sosososo gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowish/pseuds/sowish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lauren hooks up with girls in a “I’d totally hook up with you in a No Homo way (or a I’m very drunk and woah you’re really hot and have nice lips and wow I just so happen to have nice lips too, kinda way.)”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Homo

Living life in Miami had welcomed Lauren to many high school parties where she drank and/or smoked far too much for her own good.

And it’s no surprise when Lauren ends up kissing people at the parties after doing said things- especially unsurprising when she’s got her hands tangled in long hair and the person’s lips are extremely soft and the little noises that come from their mouths are higher in tone.

Lauren’s straight, or at least that’s what she labels herself. She just hooks up with girls in a very “No Homo, I am very drunk and don’t know what I’m doing” way.

Lauren can faintly remember the first girl she had met in the backyard of some party and soon hooked up with in a random room later on that night. She remembers that the girl had long, flowing brown hair, a petite build, and a large behind that didn’t quite equate to her tiny waist.

(Lauren finds that it doesn’t matter because she still digs crescent moons into the tan skin there).

She remembers the rasp in the girl’s voice, remembers how the girl bubbled with light hearted laughter and told dumb jokes when Lauren would mark the column of her neck. If it weren’t for the girl’s pleasing body and the slight charm and humor in the girl’s joke, Lauren wouldn’t have even thought of taking the girl’s hand and leading her up the stairs.

If she put effort into remembering, maybe she could recall herself complementing the girl on how good she looked in that tight white dress or how her touch brought shivers up her arms. But that’s only if she really tried to fight through the hazy fog of cannabis and too many shots of vodka she consumed that night.

Lauren can’t seem to remember her name, only that the sound of it left her feeling carefree, young, and happily in lust.

 Sometimes, Lauren sees her in passing when they switch classes and even shares an occasional smile with her, but that’s all there is. And they’re both content with leaving it at that.

 ~.~.~

Hooking up with girls turns out to be a habit whenever Lauren was drunk or crossfaded. She recalls that there were girls before the next one she remembers with more clarity.

This one is taller than her- a lot taller than her, so tall that Lauren has to get on her tip toes to kiss the girl’s pump lips. She remembers flashes of blonde hair and smug smiles, remembers the feeling of having the girl’s hands roam around her body and picking her up with ease and laying her gently on the bed. Lauren remembers the inkling of curiosity in the corner of her mind.

How could someone so big and carefree, both in stature and personality, be so caring and gentle when there were only two in a room?

The girl seems to understand Lauren’s situation. It appears she does it too. They had entwined themselves together with genuine lust and intentions to take care of each other but leave without those strings attached.

Lauren remembers it was easy to leave and even easier to see her in passing and sharing a knowing look.

~.~.~

The first time Lauren gets invited to a college party is also the first time she hooks up with a college girl. Lauren learns she’s small in height but big in heart. Lauren remembers feeling the warmth and happiness from the girl’s smile, but also remembers how it felt to have the small girl wrapped around her body.

She remembers the girl’s panic after all was done and they lied together with the haze of alcohol and sex.

She remembers wrapping the girl in her arms and stroking her hair, remembers the mumbles of slight regret but trembling fear in her tone- recalls how the girl shook when she went on to tell the Latina about her conservative parents and how she was afraid to tell them she was gay (in which Lauren finds out that the smaller girl was hooking up with her in a “Yes, Homo” way).

Lauren remembers calming the girl’s anxiety and talking through the fear that lurked in her chest, remembers leaving her number on the girl’s phone just in case she were to come out to her parents and needed her.

At the next college party Lauren goes to, she sees the smaller girl holding hands and cuddling up to another, kissing her with obvious tenderness. When she catches Lauren’s eye, she bounces over to her, girlfriend in tow, and tells Lauren everything is okay.

Lauren remembers Ally’s name the next day and eventually throughout her life.

~.~.~

The next time she hooks up with a girl at a party after too much drinking and on the receiving end of the contact high, it turns out to be one of her best friends.

This one, she’ll remember definitely.

The girl is painted tan, has dark green eyes with hazel specks dancing around her pupils, and her name is Keana. Her body reflects hard work through the abs that peeks underneath her crop top. She carries on through life with confidence leaking from her pores and lives with a perfect amount of carelessness.

Lauren remembers feeling alone and remembers Keana wanting to experiment, so really, it was perfectly logical.

She remembers how Keana was in perfect tune with her body and even though it was her first time with a girl, she strummed the strings inside Lauren with confidence and preciseness.

Lauren received two different kinds of contact high that night.

The next day after they put foundation on their necks and check each other for missed bruises; they laugh it off and continue on as if nothing happened.

~.~.~

The next girl Lauren hooks up with gives her more than she expected and well, it was definitely a twist in her habits. The girl was darker skinned, wore a natural glow and had a smile so bright and white Lauren could still clearly remember it despite being under the influence. She remembers being so charmed and attracted to the girl’s effortless confidence and seemingly royal aura.

 

Lauren was absolutely taken.

 She pins it on the alcohol when she feels her heart beat in a “oh wow she’s beautiful and I could see myself loving her” way. She pins it on the MDMA when the high she reaches that night feels much more euphoric than usual.

 Turns out, it wasn’t the MDMA. Because when she hooks up with Normani (the name she denies she remembers from the first time) again, she feels the same bliss of falling apart and she hadn’t even touched drugs that night.

Lauren then blames the alcohol

When Lauren recalls that night, she doesn't remember thinking of or wanting any other girl. That thought alone scared her.

The next time it happens, Lauren doesn’t have anything to blame but herself. She finds herself naked and tangled with Normani perfectly sober and aware of her actions. She’s aware of the thumping in her chest and the want to hold the woman’s hand out in public and have the honor to call the woman hers, remembers the want to fall asleep beside her at night and kiss the woman’s lips whenever she pleased.

But just because she’s aware of that does not stop her from denying her feelings and proceeding to tell Normani over text that the night before was in a complete “No homo, I think you’re really hot and have nice lips and I so happen to have nice lips too” kind of way.

Normani doesn’t seem phased by Lauren’s gay panic, even laughs it off and eases the girl’s worries. The darker skinned girl changes the subject and Lauren finds that she could talk to Normani from the moment the sun comes up to the moment it sets.

She knows she’s screwed, dreads the thought of being gay, but doesn’t know why.

(They hook up a couple more times and sometimes Lauren’s sober, sometimes she’s not. Sometimes she remembers the exact detail and feel of the night’s passion but sometimes she remembers flashes of it. Lauren doesn’t know which one she prefers.)

It's taken three months after they first met for Lauren to come into terms with how she feels for Normani, comes into terms that she probably looks at Normani as if she hung the stars and moon in the sky.

It takes Lauren another month for her to come out to her parents and introduce her girlfriend to them, takes only a second for her parents to love Normani.

(Lauren understands the feeling all too well).

Lauren eventually learns that she doesn’t have to blame anyone or anything for loving Normani.

She’s never felt freer.

 ~.~.~

The last time Lauren attends the final high school party, she her hands locked with Normani and has Keana by her side (undoubtedly in search of a boytoy). The emerald-eyed woman still gets under the influence and unsurprisingly; she still makes love only to the girl with dark brown skin and bright beautiful eyes the same night.

However, also there at the party, Lauren sees the girls she’s hooked up with in the past. She learns that the first girl she gave herself to was named Camila and that she was as equally wise as she was funny, and also completely taken with a girl named Dinah, who just so happened to be the taller girl Lauren also hooked up with in the past.

(When she tells Camila this, the Cuban laughs obnoxiously loud at the coincidence and recalls Dinah’s story of the same night).

Lauren thinks that she wouldn’t mind having Camila and Dinah as her friends.

When she texts Ally later on that night, drunkenly professing her love for Normani, she tells Ally that she’s grateful to have met her and wishes Ally the best in her future.

(When Lauren’s drunk and not horny, she turns out to be a cheesy sap. She can’t decide which one she prefers more.)

~.~.~

When Lauren and Normani hook up, Lauren never forgets how everything feels against her skin, whether it is a fleeting touch or a harsh suck. She never forgets how her heart pounds against her chest and how she can hear echoes of the sounds that wrapped around her. Even if they were living in the haze of alcohol or cannabis, Lauren could never forget the euphoria she experiences when she’s with Normani.

To Lauren, she is unforgettable.

Even if they didn’t end up together in the long run, in which Lauren hopes isn’t the case, Lauren knows she won’t ever forget a person like Normani Kordei.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of the great migration i hope yall liked it!!


End file.
